Beach Picnic
by RoseTylerBadWolf
Summary: My palms were sweating as I held the pink roses and caramels in both hands. Why were my palms sweating you ask? I was going on a second date with Sonny Munroe. Channy one-shot, takes place sometime after Part 2 of Falling for the Falls.


**A/N: Did anyone see Part 2 of Falling for the Falls? I did, and it was awesome! Although I wish I could've see the tennis match. Anyway, I don't own anything except the plot.**

** "Beach Picnic"**

Chad's POV

My palms were sweating heavily as I was holding the pink roses and caramels in both hands. Why were my palms sweating you ask? I was going on a second date with Sonny Munroe. It was really our third date, but after what happened on our real first date, I had to literally beg her to give it a second chance. So now I was standing outside her door, waiting anxiously for her to answer the door. I promised I would pick her up at 8:00, and it was already 8:15. Finally, she opened the door, dressed in a yellow knee-length skirt and navy blue sleeveless top. Man, and I thought I looked good.

"Hey, Chad. Oh, these are so pretty," she said, accepting the flowers.

"They are, but not as pretty as you," I complimented. I swear she blushed two shades deeper. Now you're probably wondering where I'm taking her. I'm taking her to the beach.

"Awwww, thanks. Now where are we going?" Sonny asked.

"It's a surprise," I replied. We left and I told her to close her eyes. We took my car because I wasn't risking taking the limo again.

"Why do I have to close my eyes?" she questioned.

"Because I don't want you to see where we're going. Now no peeking, okay?" I asked.

"Okay, okay," she replied. About 15 minutes later, we got to the beach. I had my own private part of the beach, so we would be alone.

"Okay, now you can open your eyes," I said as I helped her out of my car. When she opened her eyes, I saw a huge smile form on her face.

"Wow, Chad. Of all places, you chose the beach for our date. I love it!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad you like it," I told her. "And the best part is that we'll be alone."

"Great. I can't wait," she said.

"Well, wait no more. Tonight, we will be having a picnic by the ocean," I explained.

"Oooooh, how romantic," she said.

"Yes, yes it is," I said. I got the blanket out of the trunk and laid it on top of the sand. Sonny brought the basket over and set it on the picnic blanket. We sat down on the blanket and enjoyed the meal I had thrown together. I made ham sandwiches, and I had thrown in some grapes. We finished our sandwiches, and now we were tossing grapes to each other, trying to catch them in our mouths. I had decided to be funny and throw several grapes to her. When she tried to catch them, they hit Sonny in the face. She chuckled and I started to run away.

"Come here, Chad! I'll get ya!" she yelled, trying to catch me. Sonny finally caught up with me, and she playfully tackled me. When I landed on the sand, it didn't even hurt. I landed on my back, and she was on top of me. We just stared into each other's eyes. Her eyes were like big pools of dark chocolate. She finally got off of me and I got up.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked.

"Sure, I would love to!" she exclaimed. Then we started strolling along the coastline, side by side. As we were walking, she moved her hand slowly over to mine and intertwined our fingers. I felt a strange tingling sensation go up my arm. Exactly 10 minutes later, Sonny used her other free hand and gently grasped my forearm and rested her head on my shoulder. It was comforting to know she did that. Then we heard crackling and popping in the distance.

" What's with the noise in the distance?" I asked, confused.

"Look! Fireworks!" she squealed, pointing to the fireworks in the distance. "The fireworks are beautiful tonight," she said in awe.

""Yes, you are," I said, turning to look at her. She blushed even deeper, then she gave me a side hug, wrapping her arms around my neck. She let go, and then she did the unexpected. Sonny leaned in and her lips touched mine. My eyes widened in shock and surprise, but they closed once I realized what she was doing. I pulled her closer by wrapping my arms around her waist. She put her arms around my neck. We pulled apart after about a minute, blushing.

"Wow," we whispered simultaneously.

"That was, nice," I said.

"It was, nice," she replied. After that, we ran into the ocean. She started splashing me and she got my hair wet.

"Okay, no one gets my hair wet, no one!" I said, chuckling at the same time.

"Can you just forget about your hair for one second?" she questioned.

"Sorry, sorry," I defended, " You're the only exception." She stayed silent for a moment, then she splashed me again. Sonny started busting out laughing, and so did I. We got out of the water and walked back to the blanket, our fingers interlocked. When we sat back down, I put my arm around her, and she put her head on my shoulder. This was the best date ever.

**Please review! :)**


End file.
